<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猛隼／隼猛：发在思慕间 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585786">猛隼／隼猛：发在思慕间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takashi Hongo/Ichimonji Hayato</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猛隼／隼猛：发在思慕间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隼人这个月最后一次去那家酒吧也是月初的时候。他喜欢那家酒吧，里面的酒，里面的服务态度，里面的装饰，里面的色调，还有里面会出现的那个身影。<br/>那日他一个人喝完酒，留下钱便没留步的离开，然后在拐入街角后瞥向去酒吧寻找他的猛的身影。<br/>很好，这次他也没碰到自己，这是自从隼人决定离开后第22次错过。每次他会算着猛是第几次寻找他却落空，这是他期待的，但其实心底却不这样想。<br/>——我想你了。<br/>他偶尔会想到猛会直白说出来的话。每每这个时候，他就会在自己的疼痛下醒来，手套因为黑血的粘稠而滑落，让他抱怨多么难清理。<br/>他尝试进别的酒吧但都是快速离去，来不及品味酒味的他开始去便利店和超市买罐装回家。他讨厌那些劣质的味道，不过他可以忍耐，就和忍耐寿命的疼痛一样，就和忍耐那份思念一样。</p><p>当时隔一个月后隼人重新靠近自己爱的那家酒吧，只因为他怀念那个酒保调的鸡尾酒。他过滤了大脑里思考的其他事情，对，他只是想念了那个味道。<br/>他犹豫进不进去，站在门口附近看着街边立起来的小招牌。他觉得一次没有问题，世间既然自己的身份已经站在了少数的几率里，也许这次也一样。<br/>可是他却感觉到发丝被碰触。他任命一样闭上眼，深深呼吸随后宛如叹息般吐出气息，心跳捶打的对自己的大意失策而后悔，也对对方可怕的执着等待而震惊。<br/>对了，那个人才是真正在生命上站在少数几率上的人。不过隼人并不认为这是巧合，因为那个人可能每天会花一点时间做一件他自己认为简单的事情，就是来这家酒吧看看。<br/>——我想你了。<br/>隼人以为猛会说出口，但是对方没有。没错，只是隼人自己在内心里说了这句话，对着猛。<br/>猛站在他身后，吻着手指上那让人怀念的发丝。他没有苦着脸，也没有责怪。一边将发丝贴在唇上，一边微微侧头看着人偏头后露出来的细长睫毛。<br/> “去喝一杯吗？”伴随着说话猛的呼吸拍打在了隼人的发丝上。<br/>隼人冷淡的回头看了他一眼，猛也怀念那份冷冰冰。<br/>猛露出以前见到他的那份亲近的笑容，最后故意抬手吻了吻隼人的发，先一步下了台阶。他知道后面的隼人会跟上来。<br/>对了，为了可以一起坐下来，猛已经学会了喝酒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>